Check List
----This page is a complete "bare bones" listing of all the releases in the Deluxe collection sorted by release dates. It should only be use as a check list or for references. Please note that this list may contain spelling variations and have other anomalies. The downloadable list (Link below) on the other hand, is an up-to-date and error free listing. For a more in-depth listing, including cover arts, track listings, videos, bonus materials and special notes, go to the collection [INDEX MENU] page! ••• - Check List Status: !!!OUTDATED!!! - Download the Check List as a ".txt" file here: * Deluxe - Collection Check List (Aug. 2016 - Version A) ••• ---- 1999 * 00. t.N.b - The Nut Bustaz (1999) Demo * 02. Philly Freeball - Fatty Ho Humping (1999) Single * 12. Zambodiar King Of The Moon - Christmas Love (1999) Single ••• 2000 * 00. Make Josh Famous - My Awesome Songs (2000) EP * 00. Make Josh Famous - The Lake Hills Masterpieces (2000) Compilation ••• 2001 * 00. BSPONE - Spell It Out (2001) LP * 00. Joshua Katz - Wigger Than Jesus (2001) LP * 03. Make Josh Famous - T-Shirts From Lake Hills (2001) Promo ••• 2002 * 00. Josh Katz - Make Josh Famous New Songs (2002) Promo * 00. The Josh Katz Super Sensation - Tales From The Trashcan (2002) LP ••• 2003 * 01. Josh Katz - I'm A Gangster (Wigger Than Jeeeesus, 1985) (2003) Single * 01. Rappy McRaperson - Greatest Hits (2003) EP * 01. Zambodiar - Save The Day (2003) Single ••• 2004 * 00. Josh Katz - Fish Sticks (Wigger Than Jesus - Vol 2) (2004) Single * 00. Josh Katz - My Fanny Pack (Wigger Than Jesus - Vol 2) (2004) Single * 09. Rappy McRapperson - Expand Your Mind (2004) LP * 10. Audeos Instrumentals - Beats For Josh Katz From Wigger Than Jesus (2004) Single * 11. Crisis Music - UNreleased-Sneak Previews-Freestyles (2004) Compilation * 12. Rappy McRaperson - Gimme Stuff (2004) Single ••• 2005 * 00. Rappy McRapperson - Fight The Gorlax! (2005) LP * 00. Rappy McRapperson - It's A Frisbee! (The Frisbee Song) (2005) Single * 02. BSPONE - Ben Beats (2005) Compilation * 09. Captain Underpants - Extra Crunchy CD O' Fun (2005) Soundtrack * 01. Rappy McRapperson - Nick's Song (2005) Single * 10. YTMND The Soundtrack - Volume Four (2005) Soundtrack ••• 2006 * 00. Die And Let Live - Movie Soundtrack (2006) Soundtrack * 01. Benjamin Katz - The Ben Katz Experience (2006) Demo * 05. Rappy McRapperson - Oh Shnapz! (2006) LP * 06. Rhyme Torrents - Volume III (2006) Compilation * 06. Rhyme Torrents - Volume IV (2006) Compilation * 09. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Shaolin Krunk (2006) LP ••• 2007 * 00. Benjamin Katz - Geniee (2007) Video * 00. Biz Kid$ - Season 1 (2007) Soundtrack * 00. Dav Pilkey's Extra Crunchy Website O' Fun - Junk, Stuff And Thingies (2007) Soundtrack * 00. Intergalactic Ghetto Blasterz - Electro Punk Rap Snake Wizards (Dual Cassette CD Players!!!) (2007) Promo * 04. MC Wreckshin - Nerdcore Supervillain (2007) LP * 06. McRapperson Publishing Enterprises Presents - Level X Gangsta Shit (2007) LP * 06. Rappy McRapperson - Summer Radio Promo (2007) Promo * 06. The Awful Show - Episode 54 Back To Business (2007) Podcast * 09. The Best Of The Red Peters Comedy Music Hour - Volume 1 (2007) Compilation ••• 2008 * 00. Emergency Pizza Party - The Original Jams (2008) LP * 01. Bizarro Stylus - Ur Bizarro Mom (2008) Promo * 01. Emergency Pizza Party - Volcano Tacos! (2008) Single * 01. Pen Fifteen Club - Write It On Ur Forehead (2008) Single * 01. Rappy McRapperson - Shit For Your Ipod (2008) Compilation * 04. McRapperson Productional Facilities Proudly Pesentz - Just Beetz (2008) LP * 05. Benjamin Katz - All Natural Toothbrush (2008) Single * 08. Rappy McRapperson - Expand Your Butthole (2008) LP * 09. Emcee Sketchee And DJ Freakout - Fuck Jersey Get Money (2008) Demo ••• 2009 * 00. Josh Katz - Comics From Space (2009) Book * 00. MC Cliff B - ROFL MAO Mixtape (2009) LP * 01. Rappy McRapperson - Bloody Vampires! (For The Kids In Jouvenile Hall) (2009) Single * 03. Soggy Potato Chips - My Shoulder Hurts (Rappy McRapperson Cover) (2009) Single * 04. Nerdcore's Greatest Hits - Volume 1 (2009) Compilation * 04. Nerdcore's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 (2009) Compilation * 04. Nerdcore's Greatest Hits - Volume 5 (2009) Compilation * 04. The Awful Show - Episode 148 (Love Dumpin' Shamrocks And Shenanigans) (2009) Podcast * 06. Rappy McRapperson - Greatest Hits Volume 1 (2009) Compilation * 06. Rappy McRapperson - Greatest Hits Volume 2 (2009) Compilation * 07. Noah Katz - The God Phone (2009) Video * 10. Howcast - How To Teach Your Dog And Cat To Get Along (2009) Video * 10. MagiTek - LIVE! @ Mr.B's Birthday Party (2009) Live * 10. Rappy McRapperson - Gimme Stuff For Christmas (Cool CDs Version) (2009) Single * 10. Rappy McRapperson - Gimme Stuff (For Christmas) (McRapperson Music Productions Version) (2009) Single * 10. Rhyme Torrents - Halloween 4 (2009) EP * 11. It's A Red Peters Christmas - Volume 1 (2009) Compilation * 11. Noah Katz - Rules Of The Game (2009) Video * 11. mCRT, E.P.P. With Special Guest Rappy McRapperson - A Betty Rebel Sweet Sixteen Birthday Bash! (2009) Live * 11. Noah Katz - Rules Of The Game (2009) Video * 11. Rappy McRapperson And The Bomb - Feel The Love (2009) Single * 12. Rappy McRapperson - The Super Tiny Mini Album... It's So Small!!! (2009) EP ••• 2010 * 01. Howcast - How To Take A Nap At Work (2010) Video * 01. Rappy McRapperson - For The Kidz... Radio Edit Singles (2010) Promo * 01. Rhyme Torrents - Volume 9 (2010) Compilation * 02. Rappy McRapperson - The Fun Mini Album (2010) EP * 02. The Kevin & Bean Show - February 8, 2010 On KROQ 106.7 FM (2010) Podcast * 03. Rappy McRapperson And The Bomb - Flip The Patties (2010) Single * 04. Beats4Hoes6 - Walking On The Edge (2010) Single * 04. Brad Carter - Phone Losers Of America (2010) AudioBook * 04. Gory Pussy - Kitty's Got Claws (2010) Maxi * 04. IllGill - Beats4Hoes6 Beatslevania (2010) LP * 04. Rappy McRapperson - 5 Dollar Microphone (RhymeTorrents Battle Track) (2010) Demo * 04. Rappy McRapperson And MC Wreckshin - The 2nd Best Mixtape Ever (2010) LP * 04. Rappy McRapperson - Bring That Noise Back (2010) Single * 04. Rappy McRapperson - For The Kidz In Juvenile Detention (2010) LP * 04. Rappy McRapperson & Wing - Stop The Nonsense, Stop Smoking Crack (2010) Promo * 04. Rhyme Torrents - 1v1 Tournament 2010 (2010) LP * 04. Wing - Stop The Nonsense (2010) EP * 05. IllGill - Beats4Rappy (2010) EP * 05. The Kevin & Bean Show - May 11, 2010 On KROQ 106.7 FM (2010) Podcast * 05. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Unabashed Undauted Unparalleled (2010) LP * 06. DJ 0.000001 - Benga Vs. Andrew WK & Wing (2010) Single * 06. Emergency Pizza Party - Shine Avenue (2010) LP * 06. Magical Bass - Episode #3 (2010) Compilation * 07. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle Feat. Rappy McRapperson - Free Lindsay Lohan (A Protest Song) (2010) Single * 07. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - The Tuesday Afternoon Project (2010) Promo * 08. Bizarro Stylus - I'm A Gangster (The Gangster Song) (2010) Single * 08. Gettin' Pixelated - Nerdcore Sampler (2010) Promo * 08. Pen Fifteen Club - We Rock, You Suck (2010) EP * 09. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Apha Male Rap (2010) LP * 10. DJ 0.000001 - Andy Daly Vs. Rappy McRapperson (2010) Single * 10. Ill Gill - Halloweeiez (2010) Promo * 10. Klopfenpop - Live @ Play N Trade (Tacoma, WA 10-10-10) (2010) Live * 10. Magical Bass - Episode #8 (2010) Compilation * 10. Positude - Irresponsible (ft. Rappy McRapperson, MC Coolwhip And darkNES) (2010) Single * 10. Rappy McRapperson And IllGill - So Pretty (2010) Single * 10. Rappy McRapperson & Ill Gill - Halloweeniez (2010) EP * 10. RhymeTorrents - Halloween 2010 (2010) LP * 10. Wing - Safe Party Happy Ending (2010) Single * 10. Wing - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (2010) Single * 10. Wing - Sings For All The Single Ladies And Raps For All The Safe Parties (2010) LP * 10. XoC - Compendium Of Knowledge (2010) EP * 10. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Platinumb Beats Volume 2 (2010) LP * 11. Chozo Ninpo & MC Wreckshin - Faygo Rain (ICP Diss) (2010) Single * 11. Rappy McRapperson - Thanksgiving Sucks (2010) Single * 11. Wing - Carols, Rap And Sing; A Beautiful Christmas (2010) EP * 11. Wing - Santa Claus On A Helicopter (2010) Single * 12. DJ 0.0000001 - Prince Speedo Jerksnake (2010) EP * 12. NerdcoreNow - World's First Compliment Battle (2010) Compilation * 12. The Bombfather - Iced Out (2010) LP * 12. The Kevin & Bean Show From KROQ - Recap Thursday December 2nd: Marisa Miller (2010) Podcast * 12. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Best Of Platinumb 2K10 (2010) Compilation ••• 2011 * 00. MC ZudoBird - Amputee Party (Feat. Rappy McRapperson & Matt Tannenbaum) (2011) Single * 01. Zombies!! Organize!! - The Second Best Show Ever!... Now with FREE METH!!! (2011) Promo * 02. Benjamin Bear - Tuesday (2011) LP * 02. Enter The Melee Prod - Eminem V. Rappy McRapperson (2011) Single * 02. Nerdcore Now - Volume One (2011) Compilation * 02. Nerdcore Now - Volume One B-Side (2011) Compilation * 02. Th' Mole - I Love Unicorns Maxi-Single Pt. 2: Beating A Dead Unicorn (2011) Maxi * 02. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - The Pink Album (2011) LP * 03. Lil Krang - On Te Scene To Rip Shit Up (2011) Promo * 03. Magitek - Sample It. Loop It. Fuck It. Eat It. (2011) LP * 03. Rappy McRapperson - Charlie Sheen Is On The Scene (2011) Single * 03. Rappy McRapperson - Fish Sticks! (2011) EP * 03. Rappy McRapperson - I'm A Gangster (2011) EP * 03. Rappy McRapperson - My Fanny Pack! (2011) Single * 03. Scrub Club - Noncents Vol. 14 (2011) Compilation * 03. Shinobi Onibocho - Freestyle Friday Feat. Rappy! (2011) Single * 03. Torrentz - French Toast Tango (2011) Single * 03. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Yellow And Black (Steelers Are Wack!) (2011) Promo * 04. Wing - Safe Computer (2011) EP * 04. Wing - Safe Computer (2011) Single * 04. Wing - Safe Computer (Feat. Rappy McRapperson, Shinobi Onibocho And Mc Wreckshin) (2011) Single * 05. Rappy McRapperson - Pink And Purple The Sportz Anthem Of The Millenium (2011) Single * 07. Miltonius Prime - Bloody Vampires From Outer Space (Rough Cut) (2011) Demo * 07. Nerdapalooza - 2010 Live Recordings (2011) Live * 08. The Money Boy Pre-Teens - We're Kids (The Mixtape) (2011) EP * 08. The Money Boys - We're Gay (We're Homosexual) (2011) LP * 08. Torrentz - The Big Kahuna (2011) LP * 09. Psycosis - Mashups Are Magic: The Internet Is For Music (2011) LP * 09. The Money Boys - Some Gay Mixtape (2011) Promo * 10. D7, Rappy McRapperson & MC Wreckshin - Nightmare On Any Street (Halloween Song) (2011) Single * 10. MC Wreckshin, Rappy McRapperson And Betty Rebel - Drunken Recordings (2011) Single * 10. Nerdcore Halloween - 2011 (2011) Compilation * 10. Rappy McRapperson - Live At The Amway Arena (2011) LP * 10. Rappy McRapperson - Mom I Gave You Aids (2011) Single * 10. Scrub Club - Noncents Vol. 15 (2011) Compilation * 10. Scrub Club - Noncents Vol. 18 (2011) Compilation * 10. Scrub Club - Noncents Vol. 19 (2011) Compilation * 10. Stacy Von Doom - Doom Demos (2011) Demo * 10. The Money Boys - Larry Is The 99 Percent! (Occupy Wall St.) (2011) Promo * 11. Marc With A C - Recorded Sound (2011) EP * 12. Flying Fortress - Gatekeepers 2.0 (2011) LP * 12. Flying Fortress - Gatekeepers Alpha 3 (2011) LP * 12. Random aka Mega Ran - Mega Ran 10 Instrumentals (2011) LP ••• 2012 * 01. The FaP Tymers - Fap Tyme (2012) Single * 02. Harry Armstrong - The Cereal Brothers Garbage Cereal (2012) Promo * 02. Harry Armstrong - The Cereal Brothers Promotional Showtunes (Mystery Prize) (2012) Promo * 02. LT Jenkem + Rappy Mcrapperson - Jenkem Butt Hash (2012) Single * 03. Rappy McRapperson - Fish Sticks! (Digitally Remastered) (2012) Single * 03. Rappy McRapperson - I'm A Gangster (Digitally Remastered) (2012) Single * 03. Rappy McRapperson - My Fanny Pack! (Digitally Remastered) (2012) Single * 03. Scrub Club Records - Table Scraps Open Source Pack (2012) Compilation * 04. KeyJockey SpaceWolf - Mom I Gave You Aids (Chopped N' Screwed) (2012) Single * 04. Rappy McRapperson Vs Datsik & Downlink - Fanny Sting (Dvkane Mix) (2012) Single * 05. Nerdapalooza - 2011 Recordings (2012) Live * 06. JeffMK - Show Me How To Blow Dudes (Classy Mashup) (2012) Single * 06. Rappy McRapperson - 808 Haole Rapz - Big Island Lolz (2012) LP * 06. Rappy McRapperson - Haole Rot (2012) Single * 06. RedBoxChiliPepper - The Phone Show (2012) Promo * 07. McRapperson Youth Ministries Presentz - Lil' Fetus World's Youngest Rapper (2012) Single * 07. Rappy McRapperson - Dino Dudes! (2012) Single * 07. Rappy McRapperson - Vito Is A TrollBot Created By Chozo In 1996 (2012) Single * 08. GeekRest - Rappy McRapperson Talks With GeekRest At Nerdapalooza 2012 (2012) Interview * 08. MC Wreckshin - Dubstep Is Magic (2012) LP * 08. Rappy McRapperson - 64 Bars (2012) Single * 08. Sci-Fried - Co-Op Mode (2012) LP * 08. The Money Boys - Count3rCu1ture (Nerdapalooza 2012) (2012) Live * 09. PoolBoyz - 2 Pool 4 Skool (2012) LP * 09. Wing - Television Radio Heroes (2012) LP * 10. Benjamin Bear - Wizard (2012) LP * 10. Nerdcore Halloween - 2012 (2012) Compilation * 11. Allston Murdaz - Jokes From The Underground The Mixtape! (2012) LP * 11. Rappy The Elf - 99 Problems Santa's List Ain't One (2012) Single ••• 2013 * 02. Niik The LampedGod - Butt Abuser (2013) Single * 05. Gerpy Gerpy - Come Inside Of Me Jesus (2013) Single * 06. Rappy McRapperson - The Majestic Songs Of Miss. Britney Spears (2013) Live * 08. Kabuto The Python - The Almighty (Deluxe Edition) (2013) LP * 08. Kabuto The Python - The Almighty (Scrub Club Edition) (2013) LP * 08. PoolBoyz II Men - Jacuzzi Swing (2013) Single * 08. PoolBoyz II Men - Pool Boyz 2 Men (2013) EP * 09. DJ 0.000001 - More F#!%ing Remixes Vol. 1 (2013) Compilation * 10. Positude - Bullish! (2013) LP * 10. Rappy McRapperson - Chupacabra (2013) Single * 11. Albino BlackSheep - Rappy McRapperson (2013) Promo * 11. Mark's Holiday Mixes - C’est Noel! (2013) Compilation * 11. Rappy McRapperson - Factory Song (ABVGDeyka) (2013) Single * 12. Young Stroke aka Young Muscle - Bass Rhyme Continuum (2013) LP ••• 2014 * 00. Russya Italo Disco 1990 - Free Ukraine (Mix By Rappy And Wing) (2014) EP * 01. Rappy McRapperson - The Bill & Ted Super Song (Clean Version Remix) (2014) Single * 02. HI-Waters - Naked In The 5th Dimension (2014) LP * 02. Laugh Track Matt - Party Time (2014) Promo * 02. Wing - Wing's Greatest Hits (2014) Compilation * 04. Ghost Rappy - Thanks! (OnlineAuction) (2014) Promo * 04. SKLORB - Understanding The Infinite, Identifing The Unimagined (2014) Podcast * 07. IllGill - License To Gill (2014) LP * 07. PoolBoyz - Pool Boy Ghosts In Outer Space 3D: Legend Of The Lost Samurai Gold (2014) EP * 07. The Final Image Films - The Final Image Movie Ending Blog (2014) Promo * 10. Ghost Rappy And The Wage Garnished Felons On Probation - Life's On The Line (2014) Demo * 10. Ghost Rappy And The Wandering Fag Quartet - Smoke Crack And Masterbate (2014) Demo ••• 2015 * 02. Phone Losers Of America Media Pack - Music Beds (2015) Soundtrack * 02. Triple-Q - Remember When Triple-Q Made Good Mashups? Disc 2 (2015) LP * 04. Ghostrappy - Life In Ghostworld (2015) LP * 05. Ghostrappy And The Knights Of Knowedge - Beats For Winners (2015) LP * 07. The Money Boyz - The $econd Cumming (2015) EP * 09. IllGill - I Don't Need A Chorus (King Bizzie Diss) (2015) Single * 10. Marc With A C - Show Me How To Shine Shoes (Live, 10-3-15, With Careless Of Random Encounter) (2015) Live * 10. Thetatr0n - Ralph Bakshi (Kabuto The Python Feat. Theta9 And Rappy McRapperson) (2015) Single * 12. Beelu Bear - TBG4Lyfe (2015) Single * 12. Ghostrappy - Christmas Crack (Ancient Bible Verse Revealed 2016) (2015) Single * 12. Ghostrappy - When She's Sleeping (2015) Single * 12. Rappy McRapperson - Reptile Zoo (2015) EP * 12. Жизнь в Мир призраков - Темная комедия (2015) Compilation ••• 2016 * 03. Ghostrappy - Demo(n)s In Ghostworld (2016) Bootleg * 08. Pool Boyz - Trumpaholics (2016) EP ••• ---- [Deluxe Wikia|← Back to the [McRapperson Deluxe Home Page.]] Index Menu __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:McRapperson Deluxe Category:Check List